A las puertas del Valhalla
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Angrboda desea algo, pero no está segura de si algún día su sueño se podrá hacer realidad. / WI? en donde ni Angrboda ni Helga mueren. Situado durante la época del exilio de Ragnar.
1. I La hija del carpintero

**A las puertas del Valhalla**

* * *

**I. La hija del carpintero**

El día era espléndido. El cielo estaba despejado. El agua del mar estaba tan cristalina que se podía ver con claridad cómo los peces nadaban de un lado a otro.

Era el día perfecto para un baño. No podía resistirlo. Hacía bastante calor y necesitaba calmarlo. Se despojó de la poca ropa que llevaba y se metió en el agua de un salto, sin pensárselo dos veces. Comenzó a nadar lentamente, disfrutando del frescor que le brindaba el agua. Estaba perfecta, tal como a ella le gustaba. Era maravilloso cuando llegaba esa época del año, porque detestaba el frío y la nieve. Siempre la mantenía en casa, casi sin poder hacer nada, ya que su madre casi nunca la dejaba salir, a no ser que fuese realmente necesario.

Y, normalmente, era para ayudar a su padre en lo que necesitara. Le encantaba ir con él a cazar, porque él la dejaba libre, como las aves al volar. Sus padres eran tan distintos, que a veces se preguntaba cómo era que acabaron juntos. Su madre era muy cautelosa con todo, mientras que su padre era justo lo contrario, alocado, inquieto, a veces incluso parecía que no le temía a nada.

Necesitaba un cambio en su vida, pero quedándose allí, en ese lugar, poco podría hacer. Tal vez, si hablaba con su padre, pudiera convencerle para poder cumplir su sueño. A fin de cuentas, él había vivido miles de aventuras desde mucho antes de que ella naciera.

Salió del agua y recogió su ropa. Vio a su padre a lo lejos y se vistió rápidamente. Corrió hasta él. La arena le salpicaba en sus pies descalzos, mezclándose entre sus desnudos dedos.

Su padre llevaba algo en la mano. Llegaba de pescar y traía varios salmones incrustados en un arpón.

—¡Padre! —gritó la joven mientras llegaba a su lado—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Sea lo que sea, debe esperar —contestó rotundamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa—. Tengo buenas noticias: me he encontrado con el herrero de camino hacia aquí y me ha comentado que su hijo mayor se va a casar y quiere que yo le construya su nueva casa. Y adivina en quién he pensado para que sea mi ayudante.

La joven dio un respingo y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Algo tan grande? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Su padre asintió, sinriente. La chica dio saltos de alegría y abrazó a su padre.

—Y no solo eso: vas a escoger personalmente la madera.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh, padre! ¡No te voy a decepcionar!

Hasta la fecha, no había hecho grandes cosas con él, solo algún instrumento o ayudarle a lijar y pulir una que otra barca. Pero esta vez era mucho más grande, mucho más amplio. Podría hacer muchas cosas con él. Era por eso por lo que le encantaba estar con él.

Estaba tan emocionada que se le había olvidado lo que le iba a decir.

—¡Floki! —gritó su esposa a lo lejos, desde la casa—. La comida ya está lista. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Salmones —contestó levantando el brazo para enseñárselo mejor.

—Maravilloso. Lo dejaré para la cena de esta noche. Por cierto, Angrboda —dijo, cambiando de tema, dirigiéndose a su hija—, ha venido Hildegard preguntando por ti.

—¿La hija del herrero? —preguntó Floki.

—Sí.

—Seguramente querría decirme que su hermano se casa y que su padre estaba buscando a Floki.

—No lo sé. No preguntó por él.

—Bueno, ella es muy vergonzosa para esas cosas y prefiere decírmelo a mí. —Miró a su padre con una amplia sonrisa—. Sí, te tiene miedo.

—Me di cuenta la última vez que estuvo aquí.

—Será mejor que entréis a la casa; se os va a enfriar la comida.

**oOo**

Habían llegado justo a donde ella quería. Estuvieron casi una hora andando, pero no importó, porque había valido la pena.

Escuchó una especie de zumbido, justo el que su padre siempre le decía que escucharía cuando estuviera preparada para hacer este trabajo. Se acercó al árbol que le estaba _llamando_. Apoyó la oreja en la corteza. La acarició con suavidad y cerró los ojos. Miró hacia la copa. Sonrió triunfante.

Era la primera vez que su padre le dejaba hacer esto ella sola y estaba más que encantada. Siempre era él quien escuchaba a los árboles, quien los examinaba. Pero esa vez era ella quien haría todo. Miró a su padre con total convicción. Él asintió, aprobando su decisión. Comenzó a escalar por el tronco, hasta concretar dónde tendría que empezar a talar. Subió aproximadamente un par de metros.

Sí, ahí era perfecto. Su padre le lanzó su hacha. Se la regaló a los diez años, a pesar de las quejas de su madre, pero jamás había salido de casa a talar sin ella. Palpó un poco más, sintiendo el tacto entre sus manos. Con fuerza, clavó el hacha en la madera y empezó con la tala. No mucho más tarde, Floki también hizo lo mismo. Estaba convencido de que la elección de su única hija fue la mejor. Y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

Le encantaba trabajar con él. Hasta entonces, lo hacía todo su padre, sin ayuda, pero desde muy pequeña siempre se ofrecía para echarle una mano en lo que le pidiera. Además, eran momentos muy especiales para ella. Muchas veces, su padre desaparecía durante días en busca de alimentos, o simplemente para despejarse de aquella vida tan sedentaria que le estaba resultando ser. Pero cuando trabajaban juntos, era lo mejor del mundo. Él le contaba sus aventuras con su mejor amigo, el invencible Ragnar Lothbrok. Le encantaba escuchar las mil y una anécdotas que vivieron juntos durante tantos años. Sin embargo, le apenaba la mirada melancólica de su padre al recordar todo aquello; hacía demasiados años que no sabía nada de su gran amigo y tampoco sabía si lo volvería a ver o si seguía aún con vida.

—Padre —comenzó a decir mientras serraban un trozo de madera—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué madre y tú nunca tuvisteis más hijos?

—Porque tu madre ya tiene suficiente con uno: yo.

Se echó a reír. Angrboda también se rió, pero seguía con la duda.

—Seguramente tú ya no lo recuerdes, porque eras muy pequeña, pero hice algo que hizo que Ragnar me acabara castigando durante varios días. Y, durante ese castigo, tú enfermaste mucho. Tanto, que tu madre no pensaba que sobrevivieras. Ni siquiera me quiso decir nada, por temor a que no me lo tomara bien. Y, gracias a Ragnar, tú sigues con vida. —Dejó la sierra un segundo, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente—. No me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida si te llegara a pasar algo.

—¿Y qué fue eso tan grande que hiciste para que tu mejor amigo te castigara?

—Podríamos decir que… —Floki se quedó pensativo; no sabía muy bien qué responder, ya que no quería decepcionar a su hija—. Desobedecí a Ragnar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por seguir en lo que más creía. Y por ser un buen vikingo.

—Pero eso no es malo, ¿no?

—A Björn no le gustó enterarse de mi travesura y me mandó capturar cuando Ragnar estuvo malherido tras una batalla.

Angrboda miró a su padre frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Björn en todo esto?

—Le sustituyó, pensando que Ragnar no sobreviviría. Es muy largo de explicar.

—¿Y por qué nunca me contaste esto?

—Porque no es un buen recuerdo. Fui un egoísta y un testarudo, que no pensó en tu madre ni en ti.

—¿Es por eso que Helga es tan sobreprotectora conmigo?

—Estuviste muy enferma y tuvo que rogarle a Frigga y a Freya cada día y cada noche que no te murieses. Dio muchas ofrendas e hizo muchos sacrificios para que tú siguieras con vida. Y yo… —Se rascó la nuca—. Yo le prometí que jamás dejaría que aquello volviera a pasar. Y, de momento, lo estoy cumpliendo.

Angrboda asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y te arrepientes?

Floki se quedó en silencio. No estaba seguro de si debía contestar. Su hija le idolatraba demasiado y aquello podría ser un golpe muy duro para ella. Sin embargo, debía hacer lo correcto.

—De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber tratado tan mal a tu madre.

—¿Cómo? No, eso no puede ser.

Floki dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija con cierta vergüenza en la mirada.

—No lo es.

—Pero tú adoras a madre. ¿No es así? Jamás he visto un destello de desprecio hacia ella y sois la pareja más respetuosa del mundo. No tiene sentido lo que me acabas de decir.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no siempre ha sido así. Tuve momentos muy… no sé cómo explicarlo. Muy locos, por así decirlos, en donde ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué es lo que hacía. Solo pensaba en mí mismo y llegué a pensar en que tu madre me traicionaría en cualquier momento, pero no. Jamás lo hizo. Más bien me ayudó incondicionalmente sin pensárselo dos veces. Y yo solo le sabía dar problemas.

—¿Llegaste a… ponerle la mano encima?

Hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar:

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

Angrboda no entendía cómo pudo pasar aquello. Admiraba demasiado la relación de sus padres y ahora resultaba que nunca fue tan perfecta como ella se imaginaba. Siempre decía que, de encontrar a alguien, tendría que ser como su padre. Para ella, él era su héroe, pero tal vez le tenía puesto en un pedestal sin merecerlo.

—Si te sirve, solo fue una vez y pude controlarme. Jamás le haría daño, y lo sabes.

—No sé qué decirte.

—Sé que estás decepcionada conmigo, pero… yo daría la vida por tu madre. Ella me dio lo mejor que tengo en esta vida y jamás me perdonaré cómo la traté por aquel entonces. Nunca la valoré lo suficiente y, cuando Ragnar desapareció, supe que también había llegado la hora de enterrar el hacha y llevar la vida que hemos llevado hasta ahora.

—¿Echas de menos ser un vikingo?

Floki se echó a reír.

—Uno nunca deja de ser un vikingo, _datter_. Por mucho que se retire. Eso estará en su alma de por vida.

—Y si regresara Ragnar, ¿te irías con él como antes?

—No lo sé. Han pasado demasiados años. Sé que si regresara, acabaría yéndome con él sin pensármelo, pero también sé que eso no le gustaría a tu madre.

—Pero Helga sabe que eres vikingo. Ya lo sabía cuando te conoció. Y siempre me lo recuerda: _un vikingo siempre será un vikingo_.

—Realmente no sé cómo se lo tomaría. Aunque hasta ahora nos ha ido bastante bien, siempre y cuando ella me deje a mis anchas cuando lo necesite.

—Te entiendo bastante.

Floki frunció el ceño.

—¿Me entiendes?

—Yo también necesito ser libre. Como tú.

—No es como si fuese una condena.

—Lo sé, pero… a veces siento que necesito…

Floki no necesitó que su hija siguiera hablando. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Era igual de bondadosa que Helga, pero estaba claro que había nacido para ser una vikinga y, de algún modo, debía serlo, tarde o temprano.

—No es a mí a quien debes convencer. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Angrboda asintió con tristeza. Siguió serrando, intentando no pensar en el asunto. Sabía que su madre jamás aprobaría luchar en ninguna batalla.

—¿Sabes que fui yo quien te puso el nombre? —comentó, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Sí, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces madre.

—Lo detesta.

—También lo sé. —Miró a su padre antes de contestar—: Pero a mí me gusta.

Floki emitió una aguda carcajada. No esperaba menos de ella.

Angrboda comprendió que nadie es perfecto, ni las parejas lo son. Y, a pesar de todo lo que su padre le había confesado esa tarde, no consiguió que dejara de admirarle. A fin de cuentas, él era su padre, reconocía sus errores y, solo por eso, le admiraba más.

Se escuchó un crujido al fondo. Ambos estuvieron alerta por lo que pudiera pasar. Floki cogió su hacha y la sujetó con fuerza en su mano derecha. Le hizo una señal a su hija para que hiciera lo mismo y se puso un dedo en la boca para que no hablara. No era la primera vez que entraban a robarle.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su hacha hacia la puerta, una trenzada melena rubia apareció tras ella.

—Helga me dijo que estarías aquí, Floki. Siempre es un placer volver a verte, viejo amigo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Lagertha.

* * *

_**NDA**: Datter es hija en noruego._


	2. II Digna sucesora

**II. Digna sucesora**

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Lagertha —le dijo Helga con una dulce sonrisa.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, mi querida Helga —le contestó dedicándole una de sus encantadoras miradas.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —le preguntó, mientras apartaba la olla del fuego.

—Por supuesto —respondió encantada—. Así le comento lo que necesito a Floki.

Éste, que estaba quitándose una astilla de un dedo, levantó la vista para mirarla con cierta sorpresa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le pedía ningún favor. Helga dispuso un poco de la sopa que acababa de hacer en un cuenco y se lo ofreció a su invitada, la cual se acomodó en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa. Lagertha esperó a que todos estuvieran servidos para dar el primer sorbo. Estaba delicioso, como todo lo que cocinaba su amiga.

—¿Y qué es eso que me quieres pedir? —preguntó Floki, sin tapujos, una vez que todos comenzaron a tomar su cena.

—Veo que no te andas con rodeos. —Floki alzó una ceja y sonrió. Como si a él le gustase irse por las ramas—. Necesito un nuevo portalón.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con el que había? —preguntó preocupada Helga.

—Prácticamente está destrozada —respondió tajantemente. Al ver la cara de espanto de la mujer, continuó—: Nos invadieron hace unos días unos hombres que querían hacerse con mi condado.

—¿Otra vez? —quiso saber Helga.

—Otra vez —repitió Lagertha, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ya llevaban tres ataques en lo que llevaban de mes y se estaba cansando un poco de esos indeseables—. Esta vez nos han reventado la puerta, y por eso estoy aquí.

Floki masticaba con cierta calma un trozo de pan. Se estaba tomando con mucha tranquilidad la petición de su vieja amiga. Tomó un poco de aire antes de decir nada.

—¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

—Para esta semana, a ser posible.

—Pues me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Helga y Angrboda lo miraron con asombro.

—Si es por el dinero, no te preocupes por eso… —Earl Ingstad sacó una bolsita llena de monedas y se la entregó al carpintero—. Y eso es solo la mitad de lo que tengo pensado pagarte. La otra parte será cuando termines el trabajo.

Floki abrió la bolsita y miró su contenido. No podía negar que era una suma bastante grande, mucho más que la que le daban por la cabaña que estaba construyendo.

—Lo siento, pero si quieres que haga ese portalón, va a tener que esperar.

—¿Pero por qué? —le instó Helga—. Ese dinero nos viene muy bien, Floki. Y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, pero la casa del hijo del herrero está ya en marcha…

—¿Y no puedes compaginar ambos trabajos o pausarlo por unos días?

Floki emitió una aguda risa.

—Otras veces lo has hecho, Floki.

—Lo sé, mi amada Helga, pero no es lo mismo. La cabaña va a estar a unos pocos kilómetros, que puedo ir a pie, mientras que el portalón he de ir a caballo varios kilómetros. No puedo estar en ambos sitios a la vez. Me volvería loco.

—¿Más de lo que estás? —bromeó Angrboda, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Su padre se echó a reír.

—Yo creo que si se lo explicas al herrero, lo entendería…

—No va a entender nada porque no pienso hablar con él.

—¡Pero Lagertha es nuestra amiga!

—Y el herrero un cliente que ya me pagó. Y ya me gasté parte del dinero en los materiales, Helga.

—No discutáis por mí, por favor —intentó calmar el ambiente Lagertha—. Floki, no te preocupes. Ya buscaré a otro que lo haga.

—¿Seguro que no puedes esperar a que Floki termine con la casa? —preguntó esperanzada Helga.

—Me encantaría, pero no sé cuándo nos van a volver a atacar. De todos modos, volveré a contactar contigo para otros trabajos. No os preocupéis.

—Lo lamento mucho, Lagertha —se lamentó Helga.

—No te preocupes, tengo a varios hombres que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo sin problema.

—Si aceptas un consejo, Lagertha —comenzó a decir Floki—, no aceptes el trabajo de cualquiera.

—Pero no me queda de otra si no lo haces tú. El tiempo corre en mi contra. Tú eras mi mejor baza y no estás disponible.

—Lo sé, pero la mejor opción después de mí es Angrboda.

La joven casi se atraganta con su sopa al escuchar lo que su padre acababa de decir. Éste le miró sonriente, satisfecho por la sugerencia.

—¿Hablas en serio, padre?

—Completamente.

—Pero si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido serrar y lijar y poco más. Nunca he creado nada de la nada.

—Pero estás mucho más preparada que cualquiera de esos hombres de los que habla Lagertha.

Angrboda miró a su madre, queriendo saber si ella estaba también de acuerdo.

—Si tu padre dice que eres la mejor es que es así.

—¿Y no te importa?

—¿Qué me va a importar? Estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo, hija.

La chica pasó la mirada de sus padres a Lagertha, que se terminaba su cena en silencio.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Lagertha?

—Confío en la palabra de tu padre. Si alguien tiene que ser su sucesor, quién mejor que su hija, ¿no?

Angrboda le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. Estaba más que entusiasmada con su nuevo proyecto. Y no pensaba defraudarles.

**oOo**

Estaba nerviosa. No podía dormir. Sería más de medianoche, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño después de semejante propuesta.

Partirían al alba. Aún quedaban unas horas. Necesitaba calmarse.

Salió de su casa. Siempre que se desvelaba, le gustaba dar un paseo por la playa. El sonido de las olas chocándose en las rocas era música para sus oídos. Era tan gratificante que podría dormirse allí mismo, junto al mar, aunque éste le arrastrase.

Se descalzó y se desvistió. Decidió que tomaría un baño. El agua estaba tibia, como a ella le gustaba. La luna era creciente. Siempre que había luna creciente cosas buenas le pasaban. Y esta era una de ellas. Comenzó a nadar, sintiendo el agua rozar su cuerpo desnudo. Le tranquilizó bastante. Respiró hondo. Relajó el cuerpo y dejó que el mar la llevara a donde quisiera por unos segundos.

Tras unos minutos más, salió del agua. Al entrar de nuevo a casa, se encontró a su madre en la puerta. Había ido a por un poco de leña para avivar el fuego de la estufa.

—¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? —preguntó la chica.

—Te vi levantarte y pensé que luego tendrías frío al salir.

Helga tenía razón. Angrboda sintió un escalofrío y su madre le pasó una manta por encima. Ya conocía a su hija y sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer en estas situaciones. Echó un trozo de tronco al fuego y se sentó junto a ella frente a él.

—Sé que lo harás bien, hija.

—No lo sé. Me preocupa no ser tan buena como Floki.

—Lo eres. Debes confiar en tu instinto. Te pareces demasiado a él como para no saber que hasta en esto os parecéis.

Angrboda se encogió de hombros. Miró fijamente el fuego, mientras crepitaba silenciosamente.

—Temo decepcionarlo. No le podría mirar a la cara si algo saliera mal.

—No debes temer por eso. No hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer para decepcionarlo. Y si él dice que eres buena, es que lo eres.

La chica se quedó en silencio. No quería seguir pensando en ello. Lo mejor sería regresar a la cama e intentar dormir un poco.

O, al menos, lo intentaría.

**oOo**

—¡Pero es tu hacha, padre! —exclamó con sorpresa cuando Floki le entregó el mayor de sus tesoros—. Estás trabajando ahora mismo con ella.

—Lo sé, pero tú la necesitas más que yo.

—Yo ya tengo la mía, la que me regalaste de pequeña.

—Esa es más débil. Además, esta es más resistente y puedes manejarla mejor.

—Pesa más.

Mejor. Así sabes que no te va a defraudar.

Angrboda se echó a reír.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó que podría partirlo en dos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Lagertha, una vez que terminó de amarrar todo lo necesario al caballo.

La joven asintió. Miró a su madre, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su padre se acercó, le dio la alforja que llevaba en las manos y besó a su hija en la frente.

—_Ha en god tur, datter_.

Ayudó a la chica a subir al caballo, justo detrás de Lagertha. Se agarró a su cintura y, con un chasquido de la lengua, el animal comenzó a caminar despacio.

Angrboda vio alejarse lentamente a sus padres. Era la primera vez que se separaba de ellos tanto tiempo. Pero le resultaba emocionante todo lo que le estaba pasando. Debía hacerlo por ellos. Por ella misma.

El estómago le dio un vuelco por los nervios. Tenía ganas de saber cómo terminaba esta pequeña aventura.

Y no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

_**NDA**: _Ha en god tur, datter_ quiere decir_ que tengas un buen viaje, hija_ en noruego._


End file.
